


Fat Again

by talisha_jaynee



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, but good bf aleks can save the day, its james, james feels like shit, someones got low selfesteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: James had noticed the small changes. His jeans were tighter around his waist, his face looked fuller, and there was a noticeable belly under his shirts, but kind boyfriend Aleks is ready to save the day.





	Fat Again

  James had noticed the small changes. His jeans were tighter around his waist, his face looked fuller, and there was a noticeable belly under his shirts. Los Angeles, with its delivery services and nights out with overflowing booze had changed James' lifestyle. Going from home to work back home again to continue work did not give him much time to cook well, exercise, or just look after himself in general. And Aleks coming over most nights with his own alcohol and snacks just cut more time out of his busy life. Not that he minded. The past year had been one of his favorites, making great content for both of his channels, spending more time with his boyfriend and enjoying the LA sun had helped his mood overall. But he had noticed the small changes. He had even started wearing his older clothes, hoping to hide his changing body on camera. And hide from his boyfriend.

  But right now, with Aleks on top of him, kissing his neck, scratching his scalp, bringing his hand under his shirt...

  "Wait stop," James heaved, pushing Aleks back forcefully, "just..." He opened his eyes to see Aleks sitting back on his knees with a confused expression.

  "What's up?" Aleks asked, trying again to push James' shirt up.

  James' hands quickly landed on top of his boyfriends, stopping its movement.

  Aleks moved his other hand onto the pillow below, leaning in, "James, what's wrong?"

  Eye contact broke then when James looked up towards the ceiling, "I'm just..." He felt Aleks shift slightly, moving the hand on his stomach up to his face.

  "What's wrong?" Aleks asked again, softer, caressing his boyfriends cheek.

  Silence sat in the room for a moment before a broken voice whispered, "I'm fat."

  Aleks sat back up pulling his hands away, "What?!"

  "I'm fucking fat again Aleks," James whispered louder looking back into his boyfriends eyes, "I'm gross as fuck now." He could feel tears forming in his eyes and quickly wiped them away.

  "Dude..."

  "And it's gross as fuck and I'm gross a fuck and..." James was cut off by a pair of lips on his. The kiss was tender and short.

  "Dude," Aleks sighed parting from his boyfriend, "you're the least gross thing I've ever seen."

  James' muttered back, looking down now into the space between them, "we watched Jakob vomit 3 times yesterday, you're gross levels don't count."

  "Hmm," Aleks rested his hands onto his boyfriends chest, feeling his racing heartbeat. "As true as that is, you're still the least grossest person I've ever seen." James didn't look up at him, so he tried again. "You could never look gross to me, man. I love you however you look."

  James' eyes didn't move, "that's bullshit, we both know that."

  "Wait, what?" Again Aleks was confused, "What do you mean?"

  A heavy sigh came from James before he spoke, "you didn't even look at me until I was skinny."

  Aleks was really confused now, "What the fuck dude? Of course I did we worked together like everyday before you got fit."

  "But you didn't  _look_ at me," James put emphasis on the word hoping his boyfriend would understand. He really didn't want to be doing this right now, having this conversation, let alone spell it out for his sometimes dumb as fuck boyfriend. "I was fucking gross beforehand and I'm fucking gross now."

  A feeling of anger started to rise in Aleks hearing his boyfriend talk so lowly of himself. His beautiful boyfriend, with his quick wit and infectious laughter and hot bod, was so wrong. "Dude," Aleks raised his arms up, pulling down on his face, "I liked you even before we started working together."

  "When I was skinny," James reminded him. 

  Aleks sighed now looking back at his boyfriend, "when you had that fucking shaven head and bare arms and shit fashion sense and were obsessed with Minecraft. I still liked you back then even with all that shit." James finally looked up at him.

  "But you didn't..."

  "I didn't do anything because I was a fucking kid who was scared of his feelings," Aleks could feel the anger bubbling under his skin now, "but I still liked you and I still fucking love you now. You didn't care about my weight gain why the fuck would I care about yours, you fucking dum..." He was cut off by his boyfriend pulling him down by the shoulders, kissing him hard. Aleks hands moved into his hair and still feeling angry at his boyfriend, gave it a good tug. 

  James's hands were quick to pull Aleks singlet off, leaving the blonde in just his tight jeans. "I want those off as well," James whispered between kisses now pulling at the belt loops.

  "Not before this," Aleks replied and pulled at the hem of the older boys shirt.

  James still felt self-conscious as fuck about his changing body, but moved his hands from Aleks shoulders to his top, replied, "Okay."

  Aleks sat up a little leaving some room between them and just watched his hot as fuck boyfriend try to pull his shirt off as quickly as possible.

  "Stop staring," James muttered, throwing the old shirt onto the floor.

  Aleks grinned in response, "I can't, you're just so hot." He quickly ran his hands up the centre of James' body feeling heat and his pulsing heart rate, before leaning down to kiss the small amount of chub above his jeans, "So fucking hot."

  James moaned in response as he felt his boyfriend slide his hands up and down his chest while lightly biting and kissing his stomach. He could feel the beard rash already forming, but right now he couldn't care less. "Aleks," James sighed.

  "Yeah?" Aleks lifted his head, a coy smile on his lips.

  "Come the fuck up here," James' answered, grabbing hold of his boyfriends face to bring to his own. "I fucking love you."

  Aleks kissed the older man again before replying, "I fucking love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just something i wrote super quick i just noticed james small gains and just wanted to write about it soooooo


End file.
